


The Need to Claim

by ChesapeakeRip_yourclothesoff



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesapeakeRip_yourclothesoff/pseuds/ChesapeakeRip_yourclothesoff
Summary: For a request from baebel of Alpha!Will and Alpha!Hannibal.Who will cave when Hannibal is in rut?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebel/gifts).



> First time writing anything to do with a/b/o. I'm still working on it! A short piece for practice.

Will Graham stood outside of the safe house that he and Hannibal had lived in for the last six months. It was not extraordinary, Will supposed, that Hannibal would have a number of houses ready for an eventuality like this. Will did not, however, expect Chiyoh to sail them to the small fishing town of Breiðdalsvík, Iceland, and leave them with two bags and a kitchen stocked with canned and dry goods. Staring at the house, Will debated the next step for the pair as their wounds had all but healed and their time was limited. He knew that in moving around, they were more likely to avoid detection. He was sure that Jack would continue to look for them, regardless of the evidence that they had died when they took their dive off of the cliff. 

“Come inside, Will. Dinner will be ready soon”, the husky voice of Hannibal Lecter permeated the air almost as much as the bitter cold. 

Will made his way inside and stopped in the doorway of the small, but adequate, kitchen. Will knew that it would soon be insufficient for Hannibal, considering his love for cooking and preparing meals. 

“Would you please assist me in setting the table?” Hannibal asked him. 

“Of course” Will replied, somewhat tense. Since they had begun living together, there was a certain amount of tension as a result of uncertainty of the status of their relationship. As an alpha, possession ran through Will’s blood, leaving him itching to the grab Hannibal and pin him to the nearest wall. However, Will knew that Hannibal would be just as possessive, or even more so. Going by Hannibal’s past actions, he knew that the man would stop at nothing to have Will and would not allow him to leave, not that Will intended to leave at all. It was difficult for the men to cohabitate with one another when both were ready to rip each other’s skin off and fuck each other in equal parts.

Will had often thought of being with Hannibal intimately. He thought of ripping his shirt open and marking him, making sure everyone knew he belonged to Will. He did not need Hannibal to mark him, the scar along his stomach and forehead enough to prove that he long ago gave himself over. 

“How was your walk, will?”

“Fine. Thank you”

“And may I ask what is on your mind?”

“No, you may not.” At this anger and a small amount of hurt flashed in Hannibal’s eyes as he resumed eating. The rest of the meal carried on in silence and when they finished, Will immediately left the room and headed for his bedroom.

They each had separate rooms, sharing a wall but nothing else. When Will lay in bed in the middle of the night with only darkness around him, he held himself in hand and imagined what it would be like to have Hannibal take him. He imagined what it would be like to take Hannibal. He imagined what it would be like to feel Hannibal around him, inside him, on top of him and below him. He did nothing to stop the noises that came from him, low grunts and pants, and long moans as he comes hard into his own fist. He knows that Hannibal can hear him through the thin wall and he imagines his reaction. He imagines the doctor grabbing himself, a strong fist working as he listens to Will, staying as quiet as possible to make sure that Will doesn’t stop. 

Will lays on the bed and starts palming himself through his jeans, the fantasies making him hard and yearning for release. He quickly pulls down his zipper and pulls himself out, his cock already red and leaking. He held himself in a firm grip and started to work himself fast. It didn’t take much for his knot to start swelling, Will desperate to claim and he moans a long ‘Hannibal’ as he begins to come. If he hadn’t been so loud, he would have heard the retracting footsteps from the hallway and the closing of a door, one room over.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning, Will. I trust you slept well.” The older man greeted him in a husky voice that betrayed no emotion. 

“Yes, thank you.” The younger man’s reply was stifled by a yawn as Will looked at the cup of coffee waiting on the counter. He took a sip and found it was made exactly as he liked.

“I will be going to the nearest town for supplies.” Hannibal said as he stood up from the kitchen table.

“No.” At this Hannibal tilted his head at Will confusion and irritation in equal measures. 

“No?” Hannibal repeated back to him.

“No. I do not want you leaving this house. It is too risky.”

“I can assure you, Will, that there is no one to fear here. The media assume we are dead, the FBI assume we perished when we fell into the Atlantic. The town is small and most people come and go quickly. We are unlikely to be recognised.” Hannibal explained as if Will were a small child.

“I said no Hannibal. You are not going to leave this house.”

Hannibal continued to look at him for a few more moments before he turned away and headed towards the door. At this Will rose from his seat and quickly walked towards Hannibal. He grabbed the man’s arm and pushed him into the wall. He knew that Hannibal saw Will as a challenge, something to be tamed, but Will would not stand down without a fight. Will took a step forward so that his chest was against the broad frame of the other man. As he used his body to stop the other man from moving, he saw the inky black irises of the man swell until nearly all of the maroon was gone, leaving Will just as caught. Will could not move for the hunger in Hannibal’s eyes fearing that if he did, Hannibal would devour him. Will could feel the Hannibal hard against his hip and without thinking, he pushed into it, earning a gasp. Hannibal remained still for a few moments before something changed in his eyes, a minute change that someone less observant might not have noticed. Will did, however, and at that moment, he knew that he was the blame. The air around the man became thick and if he hadn’t seen the horrific acts that the other man was capable of, he would know the other man was a monster by the way he looked at him. 

Hannibal did not move from his place against the wall but he tracked the younger man’s movements as he took a step back. Will could see that the man was going into rut, the pure black eyes, heavy breathing and the low vibrations through the air showed nothing but an animalistic need to possess and claim. Will quickly turned around, intending to flee to his bedroom but Hannibal was quicker. Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will’s stomach, pulling him closer until he was pressed against the full expanse of the larger man’s front. The arm was wrapped so tightly that Will knew he could not escape even if he tried, even if he wanted to. 

“Hannibal. Hannibal I need you to calm down,” Will said in a weak attempt to delay the inevitable. He knew that there was only one ending to this. 

Hannibal only responded by grinding his erection harder against Will and nosing his neck and scenting him. It reminded Will of all those years ago when he smelled Will in his office. Now, however, Hannibal was just as capable of possessing Will but in a different way. Will, for his part, was not going to go down without a fight. He wrapped his arm around the back of Hannibal’s head and pulled his head back by the hair, earning a groan. Whilst he was distracted, Hannibal’s hold weakened enough for Will to escape and run to the stairs. He ran up the stairs two at a time knowing that the other man was stalking him. He knew that running would only feed the hunger inside of Hannibal and make him more excited. When he got to his bedroom he turned around to see Hannibal arrive at the doorway.

Hannibal stalked towards him, licking his lips and staring up and down his body. Will backed up until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down. When he did, Hannibal grabbed both of his legs and pulled hard, leaving Will with his legs in the air and no leverage. The look in Hannibal’s eyes made it clear that the other man would not have any mercy. As Hannibal pulled at his shirt, cotton ripping in the process, Will used the distraction to flip the other man over. Hannibal lay on his back and looked up at the other man who now held his wrists in a vice-like grip. He moved up the other man’s body until he was sat on his hips, holding him down and giving him time to breathe. Although he knew that Hannibal would usually be stronger than him, he had sustained a gunshot wound to the abdomen which compromised some of his strength and stamina. Hannibal lay there, and Will knew that he was incapable of speaking, the hormones running through his veins making him unable to speak in riddles or metaphors. Will took a moment to smirk at the other man as he took pride in his ability to reduce him to his animalistic form. The man, so often pristine and in control, stared at the other man with such intensity that Will feared that if he pushed him anymore, Hannibal would not have the foresight to remember that Will was not an omega, and could not withstand the usual mating. Will knew there was lube in his bedside draw, something he had bought months ago when they had gone into town for supplies. He had not, however, anticipated it being used on himself.

Whilst Will was deliberating what he should do, Hannibal flipped him back over onto his back and began pulling at his pants with no concern for tears and damage. At that moment Will knew that he had lost their battle of dominance and considered whether it was foolish of him to try in the first place. Hannibal won in everything he did, whether it was fooling Jack, getting what he wanted from Alana or possessing Will. He would always take what he wanted.

Hannibal finally succeeded in pulling down his pants and pulled down his underwear too, leaving Will in only his ripped t-shirt. With his arms pinned above his head, Will could do nothing to stop Hannibal, nor could he do anything to ease the inevitable pain that was to come. Perhaps he didn’t want to, he wanted to feel everything and know, perhaps for the first time in his life, that this was truly happening. No lost time or hallucinations to make him question reality when marks littered his skin, reminding him that this was all too real.

Hannibal continued to rut against him for a few moments before he abruptly stopped and leaned up, cutting all contact with Will apart from the hands holding him down. Will would have protested if it wasn’t for Hannibal’s next actions. Hannibal leaned down, letting go of his arms but taking a firm hold of either leg. Without warning, he used his tongue to lick straight into the centre of Will, leaving him keening and panting. Hannibal continued to swirl his tongue around his entrance at a brutal pace that Will suspected was more for Hannibal’s pleasure instead of his own. His tongue continued the torturous pressure until he finally deemed him ready. Will knew that he was far from ready and that he had done little to prepare him. Will knew that he was not equipped to take a knot and that this was going to be painful. He did not know, however, if the rapid beating of his heart was from fear or excitement. 

Hannibal took himself into his hand, red and leaking, with a slight hint of a knot forming, and quickly placed his cock at his entrance. He pushed into Will slowly until his entire length was enveloped by Will’s heat. Will keened at the pressure and pain and felt a deep wave of shame at the relinquishing of his dominance. All of his effort in keeping himself equal to Hannibal was quickly being dismantled by the only man he would let himself be in this position for. Hannibal, for his part, grunted low and pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in. Both of the men let out a shout at the cruel pace that was set. Will could do nothing but hold on to the headboard to prevent himself from being slammed into the wall. Will held on as Hannibal’s face looked into his, the long canines bared as he thrust harder and harder. 

Will was surprised when he looked down and saw that his cock was hard and leaking, engorged but with nothing to push him over the edge. Will tried to bring his hand down to start pulling at length but found his arm pushed away with a cruel fist. Instead, Hannibal brought his own arm down and took Will in a grip that bordered on painful. Each thrust pushed Will in the closed fist until he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. It was when Hannibal bared his teeth and sunk them into the juncture of his neck that Will came with a cry, his knot held firmly by Hannibal as his cock pulsed again and again. His come coated both of their stomachs as Will felt Hannibal still, impossibly deep inside him, as he released within Will. He knew that his body could not take all of the seed that Hannibal was ready to give, lacking the ability of an Omega to breed. That did not stop Hannibal, however, as pumped himself in and out until Will was uncomfortably full. When Hannibal finally withdraw, he took the hand that was not currently wrapped around Will and used it to gather some of Will’s come on his fingers. He then quickly thrust the inside him, Will giving a weak whine and his cock spurting one last time.   
As both men came down from their highs, Will began to feel the pain of the mark on his neck and the searing pain where Hannibal had roughly fucked him. When he began to move, he made a weak sound of pain that made Hannibal’s eyes soften. Hannibal looked at him and Will saw that the black irises had contacted, leaving him looking at the blood red eyes. 

“Come on, let’s sleep,” Will said, “we can clean up later.” Hannibal, not quite calmed down from his rut, merely grunted and lay down with Will. Both of them drifting to sleep quickly and quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter after this!


	3. Chapter 3

Will woke up with a strong arm wrapped around his torso, the larger man pinning him down unconsciously. The first thing Will was aware of was the pain that shot deep within his body, an uncomfortable reminder of the night before. Then, he turned and was overwhelmed by the deep, musky scent of the Alpha on the bed beside him. Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, devouring his scent. When he realised what he was doing, he quickly retreated from the bed, only taking a moment to grieve the lost warmth and comfort. He ran to the bathroom and quickly locked the door knowing that if he wanted to, Hannibal could break it down almost instantly. Will looked at himself in the mirror only to be shocked at the man looking back at him. The man in the mirror was covered in bruises, his neck a mess of black marks and he looked further down to see the imprint of fingers on his hips, a reminder of Hannibal claiming him the night before. 

Will continued to look in the mirror for a few more moments before he turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water. He did not regret the night before, it seemed inevitable that he and Hannibal would join as one following their fall into the ocean. In fact, Will was surprised that they hadn’t done this before but Hannibal, the perfect gentleman that he is, would not have taken the first step had his rut not taken away his capacity to control himself. Will looked at his reflection and was bothered by the weak man that he saw. He was an alpha, capable of immense violence and pain but last night, he had laid down and taken everything that Hannibal had given him without a fight. He knew that he had to do something to regain some of the control he had relinquished. He knew that he had to teach Hannibal that he was his equal, not his omega.   
Will knew what he was going to do when he turned to leave the bathroom, but not before pushing his thumb into the fresh bite mark on his neck and hissing at the sting.

Will walked into the bedroom to see that the bed was empty and had been made, the sheets cold enough to indicate that Hannibal had left the bed shortly after him. Will knew straight away that the other man would be in the kitchen and quickly made his way into the other room. When he got there, he was infuriated by how calm Hannibal was making breakfast, acting as if the night before hadn’t happened. 

“Good morning Will. I trust you are hungry?” The casual cheerfulness infuriated Will and he did not deign to reply. When the silence stretched on, Hannibal finally turned around to see Will with a snarl on his face. Hannibal merely tilted his head to one side, as if pondering a banal issue of a patient and this served to make Will even angrier. Will finally walked forward until he was chest to chest with the other man. 

“Down,” Will commanded to the other man, a fierce possessiveness in his voice. Hannibal stared at him for a moment more before he got to his knees. Will watched him as he knelt before him and his nostrils flared as he scented the air. It as then that Will looked down to see that he was aroused, his cock full in front of the other man’s face. He had not put on any clothes before he had looked for the other man and for that he was grateful. 

Will fisted Hannibal’s hair in one hand and with the other, he stroked his thumb along the full top lip. Hannibal’s tongue darted out to taste the digit, causing Will to shiver. Will dragged his thumb down to the bottom lip and further until his mouth opened completely. Will was intoxicated by the easy way Hannibal let him take control and this only served to intensify the arousal coursing through his veins. Will took his cock into his fist, giving it a few quick strokes in front his Hannibal’s face, causing the man to lean forward to take him into his mouth. Will leaned back so that Hannibal was unable to take what he wanted and Will ground out another command,

“Ask me nicely.” Hannibal continued to look at him and Will swore he saw amusement in his eyes, along with arousal and possessiveness. 

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“I want to taste you.” At that, Will couldn’t hold back any longer and he surged forward until he was fully enveloped by Hannibal’s mouth, the intense heat causing him to cry out. He drew his hips back before he pushed forward again, fucking Hannibal’s mouth in long, rough strokes. He continued doing this, Hannibal happily taking him and seemingly enjoying the rough treatment. Will pushed harder at this, causing Hannibal to choke on his cock, and causing Will to moan at seeing the man debased. 

Will’s knot was steadily growing, and it was clear that Hannibal was finding it more and more difficult to fit his length into his mouth. Will couldn’t help but stroke his thumb over his lips, feeling where he and Hannibal were joined. Hannibal let out a moan, pushing Will over the edge and he started to cum into Hannibal’s mouth, filling it up until no more could fit. He then pulled out of his mouth and continued to cover his face in lashes of his seed. Will held his knot in a tight fist and when his knot started to deflate he let himself go. He dragged some of his cum into Hannibal’s mouth, forcing him to swallow more.

Will then pulled the other man up by his hair and forcibly pushed him against the counter so that he was pressed up against his back. He quickly pulled down his pyjama bottoms and took him in a painful grasp. He stroked him with a tight fist that Will knew would be borderline painful and watched as Hannibal’s cock leaked out a steady stream of precome. Hannibal then turned around and looked straight into Will’s eyes as he grunted out a rough, “do it.” Will bit down on his neck, his hand and mouth suddenly turning wet as he tasted blood and felt Hannibal climax in his hand, ropes of cum covering his fist and falling on the kitchen floor.

The two men stayed at the counter for a while longer, each catching their breaths until Hannibal finally turned in his grasp. When he finally caught his breath he said, “we are equals, Hannibal. You are as much mine as I am yours. Don’t forget that.”

He looked at Will, adoration in his eyes as he muttered, in a voice damaged by Will’s rough treatment of his throat, “remarkable boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
